


Brothers

by Siriusfan13



Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25045078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Spoilers for Episode 3. A view of the battle between Obiwan and Anakin from Obiwan's eyes. Short oneshot. Please read and review!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Brothers

**Brothers**

Lightsabers clashed, blue on vivid blue, the only white light gleaming on this volcanic rock. Their sounds drowned out by the sounds of a planet slowly devouring itself. This place was one of many hells within this galaxy. An appropriate location for this battle, considering Obi-wan was currently battling one of the fallen.

His moves were automatic. Mechanical. He didn't want to do this, but he no longer had a choice. He'd tried patience. He'd tried reasoning. He'd tried everything, but still Anakin refused to listen.

The dark side was powerful, and it had already consumed him. It was fitting that Obi-wan should kill him here. In this hell. Anakin was no longer a human, but had allowed himself to be turned into some kind of a demon. He was Vader now. Darth Vader, demon of the Sith, and he had murdered Anakin.

The older Jedi continued to fight his apprentice, leaping from rock to rock, trying to get to higher ground, but barely staying level. A demon... that was how he had to think of the boy... because otherwise Obi-wan would never be able to kill him.

They'd been so close once. Like brothers. Anakin had been one of the only people Obi-wan had ever opened up to. Ever truly cared about in a protective way that went beyond the love of a Jedi for all living things.

He leaped again, out of the lava flow this time. Now he had higher ground. It was over. Even Anakin had to see that.

But the youth didn't, and he followed.

One quick slash and it was done.

Anakin was immobilized on the ground. Pain in his eyes. And hatred. As the flames consumed him.

Obi-wan knew he should finish Anakin off, just to be sure, but all he could do was watch.

This boy was the chosen one.

The one to bring balance.

The one who had saved his life so many times.

He turned away then. Let the fire finish the job. Demon or not, Obi-wan could not do it.

Because once, this boy had loved him.

Loved him as a brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: First of all, mandatory disclaimer: I don't own anything Star Wars, so please don't sue me. I guarantee, I don't make in a year what Star Wars grossed in its first day.
> 
> Anyway, when I finally saw Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith, the scene where Obi-wan fought Anakin, calling him a brother was so powerful to me that I couldn't get the idea out of my head. So here is the result. I hope you like it. Thank you for reading. Please review!


End file.
